Springtime for Bartholomew
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Bentley's little brother Bartholomew falls in love with a pretty female yeti named Clarissa. The two start dating. ON HOLD
1. And She's PAAAAANK!

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Spyro or any related characters. They are property of Activision and Toys for Bob. I do, however, own some of the characters, such as Clarissa and her mother Gertrude, as well as Bartholomew and Bentley's parents._

 _This fanfic is rated T for mild language and innuendos. The first chapter is pretty safe, but you'll see it in subsequent chapters._

 _This is my first time writing a Spyro fanfic. I've been a fan of Spyro for 20 years and I got the Reignited Trilogy last month. I hope you like it!_

* * *

 **THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

 **BART'S GIRLFRIEND**

 **CHAPTER 1: AND SHE'S PAAAAANK!**

It was a cold but pleasant day in the mountains. We zoom in on a yeti house, an igloo, which looks like all the other yeti houses. Let's take a look inside.

Bartholomew, a cute but slightly annoying yeti, is sleeping in his bed. His bed has purple sheets with a moon and star pattern. He is snuggling a plush yeti doll. Next to the bed is his favorite ball, the one that he made his older brother Bentley beat up another yeti to get back, only to find out the other yeti didn't have it.

Bartholomew woke up and stretched his arms. He got out of bed and went downstairs to eat his breakfast. Since his parents weren't home, Bentley was doing the cooking. Bentley wasn't the best cook, but Bartholomew always enjoyed eating his food.

"Good morning, big brother!" said Bartholomew.

"Good morning, my diminutive sibling!" said Bentley. "You're going to fancy my most delectable breakfast creation."

Bartholomew sat down at the table. In front of him was a glass of bilberry juice and a fork and knife. Yetis normally eat with their hands, but Bentley was too civilized for that. In a manner of minutes, Bentley prepared a cheese omelet with red peppers and a side of crepes with gooseberry jam. Bentley had put too much jam in the crepes, to the point where they were falling apart.

"Bon appetit!" said Bentley.

Bentley served the food to Bartholomew, who began to eat it.

"Mmm-mmm!" said Bartholomew. "This is delicious! Say, after breakfast do you want to play ball with me?"

"Sorry," said Bentley, "I cannot. I'm going on a sojourn to the bibliotheca."

"The what?" said Bartholomew.

"The library," said Bentley. "Do you want to travel with me?"

"No," said Bartholomew. "I wanted to play outside today."

"Maybe someone else will play with you," said Bentley.

"Okay," said Bartholomew, sighing.

After breakfast, Bartholomew went outside with his ball and looked around the mountains. He looked up in the sky. The sky was gloomy, as it always was this high up. He then looked around for a friend to play with. Even though the mountains were normally full of yetis, there were barely any today.

First, Bartholomew walked up to a big yeti who was roasting a sausage over a fire.

"Want to play ball with me?" asked Bartholomew.

The big yeti just grumbled and paid no attention to Bartholomew.

After that, Bartholomew walked a bit further. He saw a female yeti feeding a little baby yeti. Bartholomew went up to them.

"Want to play ball with me?" he asked.

The baby yeti put the ball in his mouth and slobbered all over it.

"AAAAUGH!" said Bartholomew. "Disgusting!"

"Sorry, Bartholomew!" said the mother yeti. "I think my son's a little too young to play ball."

"I'm going to wash this off," said Bartholomew.

And so, Bartholomew went to a pool of cold water and wet the ball inside of it. Luckily, the ball was waterproof, so it wasn't too bad. When Bartholomew had dried the ball, he looked around and saw two monk Colosi from Colossus. They were on vacation.

"Want to play ball with me?" asked Bartholomew.

The two brothers looked at Bartholomew, and felt frightened, for they saw all yetis as monsters.

"AAAAAAA! YETI!" they screamed, and ran away as fast as they could.

Now Bartholomew was lonely. He walked along the path with his face hanging down. He felt like he had no one to play with.

"It's so unfair!" he cried. "No one wants to play with me. BWAAAAA!"

What Bartholomew didn't notice was that someone had heard him crying. He heard a voice talking to him.

"Don't cry," it said. "I'll play with you."

Bartholomew saw a shadowy figure about his height standing in a grotto. It looked like someone friendly. Bartholomew walked a little further and then noticed that he was not alone. There was a female yeti about the same size as Bartholomew. She looked a lot like him, except she had pink fur and a magenta face. Her horns were lilac-colored. On her head was a crown of buttercups, and on her feet were pink sneakers.

"Hi," she said.

"What's your name?" asked Bartholomew.

"My name is Clarissa," said the female yeti.

"I'm Bartholomew," said Bartholomew.

"That's a really nice name," said Clarissa.

"Thank you," said Bartholomew. "You're one of the first people I've met to say so."

"You lonely?" asked Clarissa.

"Yes," said Bartholomew.

"I'm lonely too," said Clarissa. "I have no one to play with either. I don't have any brothers or sisters, so I'm all alone. I often take walks since it gets me out of the house. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have an older brother named Bentley," said Bartholomew. "He's really nice. I wanted to play ball with him, but he's got to go to the library. I didn't want to go with him since I wanted to play with my ball."

Clarissa looked at Bartholomew's ball.

"That's a nice ball," she said.

"Thanks," said Bartholomew. "Want to play with it?"

"Sure!" said Clarissa.

"Okay," said Bartholomew. "Get ready to catch!"

Bartholomew threw his ball, and Clarissa caught it. Clarissa then threw the ball back to Bartholomew. The two yetis played with the ball for over half an hour, laughing and smiling all the while. After they were tired, the two of them decided to sit down and talk.

"And there was this one time that I trained these seals," said Bartholomew, "and then they turned on me. Luckily my brother was there to defend me."

Clarissa giggled.

"Where do you live?" she asked Bartholomew.

"I live across that big mountain," said Bartholomew. "We moved into a new igloo not too long ago to be closer to the other yetis. How about you?"

"I live right in the village," said Clarissa. "It's a cozy igloo with pink ice."

"Do you think I can come over?" asked Bartholomew.

"Gee, I don't know..." said Clarissa. "My mother doesn't take too kindly to strangers."

"Oh," said Bartholomew. "That's too bad."

"But I'll come to visit you!" said Clarissa. She sighed. "I have to go home now. It's almost time for lunch."

"Okay," said Bartholomew. "Bye-bye!"

"Bye!" said Clarissa. As Clarissa walked away, she winked coquettishly at Bartholomew.

"Aww..." said Bartholomew. He picked up his ball and went on his way.

As Bartholomew made his way home, he couldn't stop thinking about Clarissa. She seemed really nice, and he wanted to spend more time with her. He wanted to get to know her, hang out with her, and maybe even take her out to dinner.

"I have a new love," said Bartholomew, "and she's paaaaank!"


	2. Salad and Tea

**CHAPTER 2: SALAD AND TEA**

Two days later, Bartholomew had to go to school. He went to a high school for yetis, where he was a freshman. He wasn't the most popular student, but he did have a few friends.

Over the weekend, Bartholomew had learned that Clarissa had recently been transferred to his school, and was in the same grade as him. He managed to find her in the hallway, and invited her to sit with him in lunch.

During lunch, Bartholomew always sat with his friends Gilbert and Roderick. Both yetis looked similar to Bartholomew, except Gilbert had purple fur, purple skin, long light blond hair on his head, and pink horns, while Roderick had green fur, green skin and green horns. Gilbert had a tendency to rock back and forth, which was due to his autism, while Roderick was an expert on gossip.

We see Bartholomew in the cafeteria, waiting on line. The lunch lady, a big, butch-looking female yeti with a hair net covering her horns, served him some chicken tacos, rice and beans, and a bowl of tapioca pudding. After he was done, Bartholomew put some coins in the vending machine and got himself a watermelon soda.

After this, Bartholomew sat down at his usual table. Gilbert had chicken tacos, macaroni and cheese, a bowl of chocolate pudding, and a mango soda, while had a steak, French fries, and a diet cola.

"What's up, Bartholomew?" asked Roderick.

"I have some great news!" said Bartholomew. "I met a pretty female yeti named Clarissa over the weekend, and we played together and shared a nice chat."

"Clarissa?" said Gilbert, rocking back and forth. "She's in my history class. She's really nice."

"I know Clarissa too," said Roderick. "She told me the most ridiculous news today. Apparently, the SasQueens want to cut down the school menu so it only contains salad and tea." The SasQueens were the school's popular girl clique.

"You're kidding," said Bartholomew.

"I'm telling the truth!" said Roderick.

"I don't like salad _or_ tea," said Gilbert, "If that ever goes through, then I'm bringing lunch from home."

"Bentley likes salad and tea," said Bartholomew.

"Yes," said Roderick, eating his steak with his hands, "but not everyone's as civilized as your older brother."

Clarissa came over to the table. There were two other girl yetis with her. One of them was the same color as Bartholomew, except she had brown hair in a ponytail. The other was sky blue with a turquoise face and sea green horns. Clarissa had two hot dogs, French fries, and a diet cola. The yeti with the ponytail had a steak, macaroni and cheese, and an iced tea. The blue yeti had beef tacos, rice and beans, and an orange soda.

"Hi, guys!" said Clarissa. "I brought over my two best friends."

"I'm Penelope," said the yeti with the ponytail.

"I'm Eugenia," said the blue yeti.

"Mind if me and my friends sit with you?" asked Clarissa.

"Okay," said Clarissa.

The three girl yetis sat down with Bartholomew and his friends. The six of them ate together.

"Hi, Clarissa!" said Bartholomew.

"Hi, Bartholomew," said Clarissa, twinkling her fingers.

"So Clarissa," said Bartholomew, "is it true that the SasQueens want to change the school menu?"

"Yes, unfortunately," said Clarissa.

"We overheard those girls talking," said Penelope.

"It's not very yeti-like to eat only salad and tea," said Eugenia.

"I agree," said Roderick.

"Those girls are so annoying," said Gilbert. "Sometimes I feel like they're not even yetis."

Bartholomew looked behind him.

"Oh great," he said. "Here come the SasQueens."

The SasQueens walked up to the group's table. The SasQueens were taller than Bartholomew, Clarissa, and their friends. They all looked ridiculously human-like, with full chests, curves, and furry female manes. All of them wore high-heeled shoes. Their names were Tiffany, Meredith, Jordan, Francesca, and Angelina.

Tiffany was the "queen bee" of the group, and naturally she was the tallest. She had chest-length light blonde hair, pink skin, and pink fur that was strangely bikini-shaped. She had no horns, and she had hoop earrings and lots of makeup. Meredith had dirty blonde hair down to her shoulders, pink skin, and white fur. Jordan had brown hair in a pixie cut, tan skin, and beige fur. Francesca had pink hair in a ponytail, purple skin, and purple fur. Angelina had long brown hair, light blue skin, silver fur, and big lips in a reference to a certain celebrity whom she shared a name with.

"Heh heh heh," said Tiffany. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Mr. Bartholomew and his peanut gallery of losers!"

"What are you doing here?" asked Bartholomew.

"Not eating that garbage you midgets are eating," said Meredith.

"Oh look!" said Francesca. "It's Clarissa!"

"Face it, Clarissa," said Tiffany, "you can get a boy to notice you, but you'll never look like us! We have everything you don't. We're taller than you, we're buxom, and we have full heads of hair and popular boyfriends."

"Let me guess..." said Gilbert. "You're dating the jocks."

"No duh!" said Jordan. "Like we'd ever date a little shrimp like you."

"Especially a little shrimp who rocks back and forth and bites his band," said Tiffany, noticing that Gilbert was rocking back and forth and biting his hand.

"I don't understand what any boy could see in a short girl like you with a flat chest and a flat butt!" Angelina told Clarissa.

"I don't understand what any boy could see in a whore with big fish lips," said Clarissa.

Everyone at Bartholomew's table laughed. The SasQueens didn't.

"We heard about your menu," said Penelope.

"Our menu?" giggled Tiffany. "We have it right here!"

Tiffany handed Bartholomew a menu. Bartholomew read the menu.

 _Salad...$2.00_

 _Tea...$1.00_

"Wow..." said Bartholomew. "I can't imagine me having that for lunch."

"I'd rather have some delicious fries!" said Clarissa.

The SasQueens laughed.

"Oh Clarissa," said Meredith. "You know fried foods are O-U-T, out!"

"We've got to watch our girlish figures," said Tiffany. "Imagine if we were big and ugly like those girls over there!" Tiffany pointed to a table of big, butch girl yetis. "But of course, we have better things to do. Come on, girls."

The SasQueens walked away.

"I hate those girls," said Gilbert.

"Me too," said Eugenia.

"Don't worry about it," said Roderick. "Let's just have some lunch."

"Good idea," said Penelope.

After lunch was done, the bell rang. Bartholomew decided to walk Clarissa to class.

"I kinda wish lunch went a little better," said Bartholomew.

"Don't worry, Bartholomew," said Clarissa. "I had a great lunch with you!"

"Still," said Bartholomew, "I wish the SasQueens hadn't paid us a visit."

"I'm not bothered by it," said Clarissa. "They're always picking on everyone. The best thing to do is to ignore them. That's what I do."

"You're right," said Bartholomew. "By the way, do you want to come over to my house tonight?"

"Sorry, I can't," said Clarissa. "I have laundry duty tonight - but I can come tomorrow!"

"Okay," said Bartholomew. "See you later!"

"See you later, Bartholomew!" said Clarissa, twinkling her fingers again.

The two yetis parted ways and went to their respective classes.


End file.
